The Where's Wally series of children's books by Handford Martin has a game in which the reader has to locate a cartoon character in various crowded scenes.
One can download from the Internet a character, Bonzi, who will “explore the Internet with you as your very own friend and sidekick! He can talk, walk, joke, browse, search, e-mail, and download like no other friend you've ever had! He even has the ability to compare prices on the products you love and help you save money!” BonziBuddy is available for download (as of 26 Jun. 2003) at www.bonzi.com/bonzibuddy/bonzibuddyfreehom.asp.
The concept of On Screen Displays (OSDs) is well known in the art as a method for conveying information to a television viewer in a pop-up window. Also well known to persons skilled in the art is the idea of Picture in Picture, in which video is displayed in a window on a television screen used for other purposes, such as, for example, displaying one channel in one window and displaying a second channel in a second window.
US Published Patent Application 2002/0056094 of Dureau describes an interactive television system configured to display an animated character which has an appearance indicative of a viewer's interaction and time spent watching a particular television program.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,974 to Eilat, et al describes a gaming method for use with an interactive game, which is played at a player unit having an interface device, which is coupled to a television and to at least one communication network. The method of Eilat et al includes transferring a picture of the player to the headend, assembling an avatar based on that picture, electronically assimilating the avatar into the interactive game and enabling the player to interactively play the interactive game by controlling the avatar via the communication network.
Published PCT Patent Application WO 01/52541 of NDS Limited discloses a system for advertisements in an end-user controlled playback environment.
US Published Patent Application 2001/0047518 of Sahota et al teaches a method and system to provide interactivity using an interactive “channel bug” (for example, an interactive broadcast channel branding logo) allowing a television viewer to access a variety of interactive services.
US Published Patent Application US 2002/0155878 of Lert Jr., et al, disclose a system and method for engaging consumers in interactive, screen based games that include brand images as an intrinsic element of the games.
The following references are also believed to be indicative of the state of the art:
US Published Patent Application 2002/0144273 of Reto;
US Published Patent Application 2002/0112250 of Koplar et al;
US Published Patent Application 2002/0162117 of Pearson, et al;
US Published Patent Application 2002/0133817 of Markel;
US Published Patent Application 2002/0124249 of Shintani, et al;
US Published Patent Application 2002/0010589 of Nashida, et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,401 to Volk, et al; and
US Published Patent Application 2002/0129362 of Chang, et al.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.